Do It Again, I Love You
by InggriSealand
Summary: Hanya dengan dekat dengan pria lain, aku bisa bersamamu. bolehkah aku bahagia atas perlakuanmu terhadapku? Bolehkah aku memonopolimu walau kau hanya memaksaku? Cuma kamu yang boleh menyentuhku.


**Title : Do it again to me, I love you**

**Rating : M**

**Desclaimer : This chara not mine.. Hetalia is Hidekazu sensei's story..**

**Pairing : Vietnam/China**

**Character : Vietnam, China, Amerika, Inggris, Jepang.**

**Time : Hetalia Gakuen**

**Warning : I don't meaning it… I don't mean make China and Vietnam like this. X0 sorry all…**

**

* * *

**

**Hanya dengan dekat dengan pria lain, aku bisa bersamamu. bolehkah aku bahagia atas perlakuanmu terhadapku? Bolehkah aku memonopolimu walau kau hanya memaksaku? Cuma kamu yang boleh menyentuhku.**

* * *

Suatu pagi itu, aku dan Amerika sedang ngobrol bareng. Tengah obrolan kamipun, aku tetap berwajah datar walau Amerika selalu membuat lelucon agar aku tertawa. Namun tawaku hanya untuk satu orang. Orang yang sangat berharga dihatiku. Dia adalah orang yang pernah merawatku dan selalu dekat denganku. Aku tak berani menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Karena aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan kami.

"Viet, kamu dingin sekali sih" keluh Amerika sambil memajukan mulutnya.

"Dingin bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Aku kan sedang melawak, tapi kamu tetap berwajah datar seperti itu"

"Maaf saja kalau wajahku datar. Senyum dan tawaku hanya untuk seseorang"

"China?"

Aku tersentak kaget. Wajahku memerah bagaikan tomat yang matang. Bagaimana ia tahu bahwa senyum dan tawaku hanya untuk pria itu?

"Ya, ya aku tahu kau menyukainya. Tapi tidak perlu segitunya juga kan?"

"Tidak bisa. Dia spesial"

**xXx**

"Akh" aku meringis. Tubuhku tidak terbalut busana sehelaipun. Tubuhku merah disana sini bekas kecupan liar. Namun yang paling terlihat di bagian leher.

"Kau mengerti? Kau tidak boleh dekat dengan lelaki lain!" teriak seorang pria berambut panjang yang terkuncir, China nii.

Aku tetap terdiam mendengar teriakan penuh amarah tersebut. Namun China nii tak hanya marah, ia juga melepaskan pakaiannya. Aku tersentak saat China nii memasukan kepunyaannya ke tempat yang sangat kulindungi. Aku merintih kesakitan.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya untukku. China nii mengambil keperawananku begitu saja. Namun aku tidak keberatan akan perlakuan yang dipaksa ini. Karena China nii adalah orang yang berharga dihatiku.

"Ingat, Viet! Kau tidak boleh dekat dengan laki-laki lain" ucapnya menurunkan nada suaranya. Ia mengkecupku dengan lembut. "kalau kau masih mendekati lelaki lain, maka beginilah akibatnya. Kuharap kau mengerti!"

Entah mengapa, aku bahagia sekali China nii berkata seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak mengerti alasannya berkata seperti itu. Aku meragu.

**xXx**

Aku berjalan di lorong sekolah dan masa bodoh dengan banyaknya bekas kecupan dileherku.

"Viet!" sapa Amerika sambil menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Ia tersentak saat melihat bekas kecupan dileherku.

"Viet, apa itu?"

"Ini bekas kecupan" jawabku dengan wajah datar sambil memegang bekas kecupan tersebut.

"Siapa yang melakukan itu padamu? Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Tanpa kusadari, aku tersenyum sebentar saat berkata "Aku dapat kecupan ini dari sensei"

"Apa? China melakukan hal itu padamu?" ucap Amerika tidak percaya. "bagaimana bisa?"

Saat aku menoleh, kutatap bola mata China nii yang penuh dengan amarah dari kejauhan. Aku tersentak sesaat lalu terdiam.

Ting tong teng tong

"Viet, ayo masuk kelas! Bel sudah berbunyi" ucap Amerika.

"Ya"jawabku seraya pergi bersama Amerika ke kelas.

Di tengah jalan, kami berpapasan dengan England, ketua osis di sekolah kami. England mendelik kearah kami lalu menghentikan kami.

"Apa-apaan tanda itu?" teriaknya.

Aku dan Amerika tersentak dan kebingungan. England marah sampai mengeluarkan urat.

"Tanda di lehermu, Viet!" bentaknya lagi. Tak lama amarahnya menurun. "Kalian melakukan hal terlarang padahal tahu peraturan disini ketat sekali"

"Eh? Kau salah sangka,England," ucap Amerika. "Bukan aku yang melakukannya!"

"Kalau bukan kamu, siapa? Kalian berdua akhir-akhir ini terlihat akrab, bagaimana bisa aku percaya bahwa hubungan kalian tidak ada apa-apa" desis England.

"Percayalah padaku, England! Aku dan Viet hanya berteman! Tidak lebih!"

"Lalu tanda apa itu?" ucap England yang masih curiga.

"Aku dapat dari seorang pria yang sangat berharga bagiku. Dan itu bukan Amerika" ucapku.

"Tuh, kamu dengar sendiri kan perkataan Vietnam?"

"Oke, aku mengerti kalau itu bukan kau yang melakukannya," ucap England sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke Amerika. "Tapi, Viet, di sekolah ini peraturannya sangat ketat. Apakah kau mau dihukum karena ketahuan ada tanda itu? Kuharap kau tidak mengulanginya lagi"

"Baik" jawabku. England berlalu dengan cepatnya.

"Ayo, Viet! Guru akan marah kalau kita telat" ujar Amerika sambil menarik tanganku.

**xXx**

China nii mendorong tubuhku ke kasur. Lagi-lagi alisnya mengkerut dan wajahnya cemberut. Ia tampak kesal sekali.

"Kusangka kau mengerti ucapanku kemarin,Viet?" desisnya.

"Se, sensei?"

"Apa hukumanmu yang kemarin masih kurang?"

Belum sempat kumenjawab, China nii merobek bajuku dengan kuatnya.

"Se, sensei?," ucapku meronta. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk kabur, namun tenaga China nii begitu kuat sehingga aku hanya bisa pasrah "Hentikan, sensei!"

China nii tidak mempedulikan tangisanku. Ia langsung mengkecup bibirku hingga aku luluh. Tak lama, bibirnya mengkecup leherku.

"Tidak! Sensei, Jangan!," aku kembali meronta. "England sudah memperingatiku karena tanda ini! Kumohon hentikan! Aku tidak mau kena hukuman ketua osis!"

China nii mengangkat wajahnya lalu berkata

"Jadi kau tidak ingin dihukum? Kalau begitu kau harus menuruti apa yang kuucapkan! Jangan dekat dengan pria lain!"

"Tapi aku," aku tak melanjutkan kalimatku karena menahan sakit. China nii kembali memasukan miliknya ke milikku. Walau sakitnya tidak sesakit saat pertama kali melakukannya, tapi aku tak bisa menahannya. Berkali-kali ia keluar masukan barangnya dan mengkecup seluruh tubuhku dengan liarnya. Tanpa mempedulikanku dan isakan tangisku.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan pria lain! Aku tidak ingin melihat kau dekat dengan pria lain mulai besok! Walau kau hanya berteman dengan mereka!"

**xXx**

Aku melihat diriku di cermin kamar mandi sekolah. Bekas kecupan dileherku semakin banyak. Aku tidak bisa menutupinya.

"Kenapa sensei menjadi marah seperti itu padaku apabila aku dekat dengan lelaki lain?" gumamku. "Tapi, aku bahagia akan perlakuan sensei terhadapku"

_Mengapa aku tidak boleh bersama pria lain? Mengapa sensei menghukumku apabila aku bersama pria lain? Apakah sensei akan selalu memperlakukanku seperti itu bila aku dekat dengan pria lain? Apakah aku bisa merasakan kelembutan tubuhnya lagi bila aku melanggar ucapannya? Tapi mengapa sensei repot-repot melakukan semua itu? Apakah sensei menyukaiku? Apakah sensei juga selalu memikirkanku? Apa dengan begitu, aku bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuhmu?_

Aku berencana akan melanggar ucapan China nii demi membuat China nii bersamaku. Walau harus mendekati pria lain dan melanggar ucapannya, asalkan aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku dengan China nii, aku tidak peduli sekotor apapun yang aku lakukan. Demi bersamanya selamanya.

"Jepang!" panggilku saat melihatnya sedang menutup pintu ruang osis. Sepertinya dia telah dari ruang osis.

"Viet?" Jepang menengok kearahku dan lalu tersentak. "Le, lehermu kenapa?"

"Ah, ini bukan apa-apa"

"Tapi peraturan di sekolah kita kan ketat. Kalau kau ketahuan ketua osis bagaimana? Disekolah kita ketua osis lebih galak dibanding guru-gurunya"

"Aku juga tahu itu," ucapku. "Tapi aku tidak ingin menghilangkan tanda ini"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku dapat ini dari orang yang selama ini kucintai"

"Begitu?"

"Bagaimana dengan kamu sendiri? Apakah sudah pernah melakukannya bersama Taiwan?"

Jepang tampak malu. Wajahnya memerah padam dan kalang kabut mencari topic lain. Aku tersenyum sedikit lalu kembali kewajahku seperti biasa. Kuharap China nii melihat kami dan menghukumku seperti biasanya. Aku dan Jepang berbincang-bincang dengan serunya sambil berjalan di lorong sekolah.

Malam itu, China nii menatapku dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari biasanya. ia terduduk di meja makan dan menundukkan kepalannya.

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang padamu, Viet?" ucapnya dengan nada rendah. "Aku menghukummu seperti itu tapi kau tidak mau mengerti"

Aku terdiam sambil memandangnya lekat-lekat. China nii berdiri dan memandangku dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Mau dihukum seperti apa agar kau mengerti ucapanku?" teriaknya.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah tidak jelas?" aku balik bertanya dengan nada yang datar. Kini China nii tampak tersentak kaget. "Kenapa kau tidak menghukumku seperti kemarin dan marah-marah tidak karuan seperti ini?"

"Vietnam?"

"Kenapa sensei tidak mempedulikan perasaanku dan menuruti ego sensei? Kenapa sensei melarangku untuk berdekatan dengan lelaki lain?"

China nii terdiam. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Mulutnya tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak dapat diucapkannya.

"Sensei, aku sayang padamu. Cuma kamu satu-satunya yang tidak ingin ku berikan pada orang lain. Hanya kamu yang aku pikirkan selama ini. Kaulah orang yang berharga bagiku. Apa sensei tidak sayang padaku?" kutahan air mataku yang hampir berjatuhan dank u paksakan melihatnya sambil tersenyum. "Senyumku hanya untuk sensei"

China nii mendekat kearahku dan memelukku dengan lembut.

"Aku juga sayang padamu, Viet" ucapnya. "Aku cemburu melihat kamu dekat dengan lelaki lain. Aku tidak mau kau diambil oleh lelaki lain"

"Sensei?"

"Maaf aku mengambil keperawananmu. Aku hanya ingin kau melihatku dan menjadi milikku seorang"

Aku membalas pelukan China nii dengan lembut.

"Jadi sensei menyayangiku?"

"Ya, aku sayang kamu"

"Aku tidak akan berpaling dari sensei, maka dari itu jangan lepaskan aku!"

"Ya, aku takkan melepaskanmu"

Kami berciuman. Lidah kami bertautan. Aku tidak menghindari saat China nii melepas kancing bajuku satu persatu, karena aku menyayanginya dan menginginkannya. Aku bahagia, perasaanku terbalas oleh pria yang special dihatiku selama ini.

"Vietnam" panggilnya. "Bolehkah aku?"

"Aku menginginkannya, sensei" jawabku tersenyum. "Do it again, I love you"

China nii tersenyum dan melanjutkan semua yang terjadi tanpa memikirkan keadaan sekitar.

* * *

**TH3 3ND**

**Note: Thankyou udah baca cerita ini dan maaf apabila ceritanya ternyata tidak memuaskan dan berating M…. X0… tolong Reviewannya untuk memicu semangatnya ^^**


End file.
